


Jack-O'-Lighter

by in_a_mellow_tone



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Secret Satan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 12:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_a_mellow_tone/pseuds/in_a_mellow_tone
Summary: Pyro has lost his lighter! Now him and Scout need to team up to find it before pumpkin carving starts





	Jack-O'-Lighter

It was Halloween and all the decorations over the base were set up. Skeletons hung in every closet, off-white, recycled, paper chains of ghosts dropped randomly from the ceiling, and everyone was finishing up their evening activities to carve pumpkins in an hour as a group activity.

Jeremy was relaxing in his room reading the Mann Co magazine when he heard three faint knocks at his door.

“Yeah, come in!” Scout naturally shouted in, his eyes still scrolling across the page chock full of weapons and their bright prices. Jeremy had long-since changed his clothing into a casual wear t-shirt with his regular training pants. Nikes still adorned but the wrappings on his wrist were strewn about the already crowded room.

Pyro tenderly opened up the door and walked in, flame retardant suit and all.

“Hm?” Pyro tried to get Scout’s attention.

Jeremy looked up and placed his comic on the messy side table to his left.

“Pyro! It’s good to see ya! What’s up, buddy?”

“Hmm mhm huggh mhmm mm hm phmm mmhm hph,” Pyro explained and gestured around with rubber-clad hands.

“Well, sure,” Scout stood up and put his hand on Pyro’s shoulder, “I’ll help you find your lighter! Gotta light the Jack-O-Lanterns with something, right?”

Pyro clapped happily and followed Scout out of his room and into the kitchen.

“So,” Jeremy stuck his hand in the communal bowl of candy only to pull out a sour lollipop and stick it in his mouth promptly, “Where did ya last see it?”

“Mhm Mhmm Mph,” Pyro patted the pouch at their hip with a soft sound.

“Right, okay, guess we’ll just have to ask around,” Jeremy stroked his chin in thought.

“Little ones ask for what?” A thick Russian accent sounded begins scout as he made loud sucking sounds.

Jeremy looked towards the Russian giant nonchalantly as if he couldn’t even be surprised at anything anymore. “Pyro lost his lighter. Seen it anywhere?”

Pyro innocently looked at Heavy as he pondered for a short moment at the question.

“Can not remember. Ask Engineer?” Heavy shrugged as he ambled past the duo towards the fridge to get a sandwich.

“Welp,” Jeremy finished his sucker, “Off to Engie we go.”

Pyro gave another short round of happy claps as they strode their way to Dell’s workshop.

Walking through the simple door, Jeremy and Pyro saw a bunch of blueprints and unfinished machines laying about haphazardly.

“Mmhmm?” Pyro called out.

“One sec, Pyro,” Dell called out from a smaller, more closed-off room to their immediate right. The door cracked open about an inch.

A couple of loud clunks from a wrench could be heard before Dell stepped out with grease all over his hands and welding goggles around his neck.

“Now,” Dell wiped his hands on his blue jeans,” What can I do for you boys?”

“Hey, big brain,” Dell tried not to show emotion at the attempt at a taunt, “Py here lost ‘is lighter and we need to find it. ‘Have you seen it anywhere?”

Dell switched the weight on his hips before speaking clearly but slowly, as if he was still in thought, “Well, I reckon I saw it last when Demo was stirring up a ruckus with Pyro. Perhaps he knows? I think he’s with Solly doing some training outside by the east doors.”

“A ruckus, huh?” Jeremy looked towards Pyro with a spirited grin spread from cheek to cheek.

Pyro simply shrugged and murmured something about how they were bored earlier that day.

“Huh,” Jeremy turned to Dell, “Well, thanks, Engie! See you soon for the pumpkin carving!”

Dell gave a slight chuckle before agreeing and slinking back to his private room in the workshop. Loud clanging following shortly after.

“Well, let’s go talk to Demo and Soldier, yeah?’

“Mhmm phmo,” Pyro lead the way with a skip in his step.

Outside it was a refreshing evening with not too many crickets chirping in the background, Both Demo and Soldier weren’t too hard to find. Their shouting and yelling acting like a GPS.

“America is the best in combat!” Solly shouted between shots.

“Tell that to my bloody fists!” Demo threw a punch that landed Solly right in the jaw with a nice thump.

“Hello, Scout!” Solly exclaimed before being punched again.

“Hey! Solly!” Scout replied, moving to do a complicated handshake with the American.

Demo stopped his onslaught to give Pyro a short wave and hello. Pyro simply waved back and waited for Scout to explain the situation, knowing it was ineffective to try to use his own words.

“What are ye doin’? Pumpkins don’t start for another hour,” Demo wiped his brow that was sleek with sweat.

“We’re lookin’ for Py’s lighter. Word is you had it last know where it is, Demo?”

“Ach, I have no idea what you mean,” Demo gave a playful wink to Pyro before turning back to Jeremy, “But I know that Spy asked to borrow it so he could have a puff with Medic and Sniper, perhaps he still has it?”

“Well, thanks, anyway,” Scout gave Solly another high-five before skipping back into the base with Pyro short on his heels.

It was no shock to Jeremy that all three of them were in Sniper’s barren bedroom considering that's where they always hung out after each match before going to do more work. A barren bunk and a small lawn chair that had seen better days were the only things in there, embers from the cigarettes were in separate ashtrays and the window was open but it didn't seem to let out any of the smoke.

“Hey, Support pansies!” Scout burst in, not even knocking, “Have any of you guys seen Py’s lighter?”

Both Medic and Spy looked up, disinterested in what Scout had to say before flicking their cigarettes and taking another long drag without a single word. Sniper only took another drag before placidly saying, “Nah,” and resuming his secrecy.

“Okay, fine, whatever, dickheads,” Jeremy slammed the door behind him and stomped back to the living room where Engineer was placing the pumpkins on newspapers in a circle with a large bowl in the middle.

Pyro dejectedly murmured something before bowing his head in disappointment.

“I’m sorry, Py, I guess it’s just-” Jeremy put in his hand in his pocket and felt something metallic, with the shape and weight of a Zippo lighter-” Oh.”

Pyro looked upwards inquisitively.

“I think I found your lighter, Py.”

Pyro clapped his hands together.

Jeremy pulled out the silver lighter and presented it to Pyro, “I guess I must’ve swiped it off of Spy just to piss him off. I didn't realize it was yours. Sorry.”

Pyro waved his hands in the air before taking up the lighter with delight, turning around when Dell called their names. Looks like the pumpkin carving wouldn’t be a disappointment after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaa I hope I don't get hate with using male pronouns for Pyro but that's just how I jam. Anyways, this is for https://trashiny-draws.tumblr.com as part of a Halloween Secret Satan! So, enjoy!


End file.
